Drawing a happy and gay life
by Bakaaito
Summary: Dibujos al puro estilo 'palitos y bolitas'; puntos anaranjados que no son puntos; Un helado que extrañamente se parece a...; ¡Una bonita pareja de palitos! Con corazones de "L x R" y... ¡Oh, una casita! (Shonen ai/Oneshot)


**Drawing...**

_Len-chan + Rei-chan_

* * *

— Muy bien niños — Expresó con entusiasmo la joven maestra de cabellera rosa y lentes defectuosos, sosteniendo una hoja de papel y un crayón frente a sus mini-alumnos — ¡Es hora de dibujar!

Algunos niños la miraron embobados, como idos en su mundo de caramelos, juegos y peluches. Otros pusieron una cara aburrida y enfocaron los ojos en la ventana, antojando algún helado del carrito de helados que pasaba por ahí o pensando en alguna caricatura de monitos con grandes ojos y trajes súper geniales. Y los muy pocos que quedaban, tenían la vista fija en la maestra, con una sonrisa boba digna de un infante y los ojos brillosos de la emoción. Uno de esos, y el que más destacaba, era el pequeño Len.

El sonido de un pequeño crujido, como el que hacían las pequeñas piezas lego al romperse, llamó la atención de los menos interesados y el resto del grupo. Luka-sensei había tomado todos los crayones de la caja sobre su escritorio y los había roto de un fuerte apretón, con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo y una creciente aura oscura detrás de ella.

— Dije; es... hora... de... DIBUJAR!

El pequeño -y asustado- Piko esquivó torpemente un crayón rojo brillante antes que se encajara en algún lugar de su tierna carita. Luka-sensei lanzó –además de más crayones rotos- una mirada atemorizante hacía sus alumnos.

— Si, Luka-sensei! — Todos hablaron al unisonó, bajando la cabeza inmediatamente para empezar a dibujar cualquier cosa que sus grandes e infantiles mentecitas imaginaran. De repente el semblante de la maestra cambió por uno más alegre y kawaii. Casi podían verse florecitas y un aura brillante a su alrededor. Aquello no se les hizo raro a sus alumnos, siempre era así.

Luka-sensei decidió entonces pasar a echarle un vistazo a los trabajos de los pequeños, que eran unas obras más abstractas y coloridas que las del mismo Picasso. Empezó acercándose a la pequeña y malhumorada Rin, observando cómo dibujaba con fiereza muchos puntos anaranjados deformes. La maestra dio un suave alago sobre lo bien que le estaban quedando, cosa que no le gusto a la niña.

— ¡No, no son puntos! — Se quejó la rubia con cierto enojo y desesperación, lanzando un quejido digno de una diva enfadada. Siempre que se ponía a dibujar le decían lo mismo y eso la ponía de un humor nada bonito. — ¡Son naranjas! ¿Qué no ve? ¡Na-ran-jas! — Rin le restregó casi en la cara la hoja de estaba llena de cosas que definitivamente no eran puntos mal coloreados. Luka caminó lentamente hacia atrás, asintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Vaya, que mal genio podía llegar a tener esa niña.

Después de esa extraña escena a la cual estaba acostumbrada, retomó su dulce sonrisa y se acercó a un chiquillo de bufanda azul que coloreaba con gran entusiasmo. Acarició su cabello llamando su atención, esperando que este si estuviera de buenas.

— ¡Mire Luka-sensei, dibuje un helado! —El pequeño Kaito extendió su dibujo con unos ojos grandes y brillantes, y una sonrisa igual. La maestra lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró detenidamente, deformando su sonrisa lentamente hasta formar una cara de _watafac_ bien marcada. — ¡Es Mr. Helado y yo en nuestra luna de miel! — En la hoja de papel estaban unos dibujitos chuecos del mismo Kaito con vestido de novia siendo cargado por alguien que, lejos de ser un helado, más bien se parecía a… — En realidad es Gaku-chan y yo pero… Usted shh. — Admitió el chiquillo con las mejillas rojas, señalando discretamente al mencionado, que se veía muy entretenido dibujando una berenjena con patas. Luka-sensei carraspeó un poco y dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa de Kaito, dándole unas palmadas torpes en la cabeza antes de alejarse.

_"Que niños más jodidos"_ Pensó la mujer de cabello rosa después de ver la mayoría de los dibujos que sus alumnos habían hecho.

La niña pervertida de cabello castaño que regularmente le acosaba dibujó a su amada sensei en ropa interior con una gran pechonalidad. El de cabellos blancos y cara de niña se había dormido babeando su hoja en blanco. La amiga hiperactiva de la rubia mala-leche hizo tantos puerros en la hoja que no se distinguía más que rayones verdes. La hermanita del chico berenjena hizo bolita su hoja, la lanzó por la ventana y se entretuvo comiéndose una zanahoria. El niño de cabello rosa se la pasó todo el rato rayando su hoja con tantos crayones que ya no quedó hoja.

En resumen, eran un grupo muy raro y especial.

Sin embargo, para la señorita Luka-sensei, había un niño que más o menos se salvaba. Len Kagamine, el chico de las bananas hermano de la rubia amargada y amigo de todo el mundo. Había dibujado un paisaje sencillo, algo mediocre, pero para un niño de 8 años era todo un logro.

Lo que la maestra no sabía es que en realidad ese dibujo era falso.

Sentado en la segunda fila, al lado derecho de su gemela Rin y al izquierdo de su primo Rei, Len se encontraba haciendo un dibujo bastante lindo según él. Era, al aparecer, dos personas tomadas de las manos al puro estilo de 'palitos y bolitas'. Un monigote tenía el cabello oscuro y dos puntitos amarillos por ojos, el segundo tenía el cabello rubio y dos puntitos azules.

— Rei-kun y yo — Canturreó Len entre risitas traviesas, haciendo un pequeño corazón rojo a un lado con las iníciales _L + R _dentro del mismo. Recargó los codos sobre la mesa, acomodando su pequeña carita sobre sus manos con una amplia sonrisa que demostraba la falta de un diente que seguramente el ratón ya se había llevado.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba queriendo a Rei en secreto? No lo sabía. Ni si quiera se preocupaba por ello. Con sentir mariposas en el estomago cada que lo veía o estaba cerca de él podía asegurar que estaba enamorado. Aunque tampoco sabía que significaba eso, pero qué más daba. Su primer pensamiento al despertar era Rei. A la hora de la merienda, pensaba en Rei y lo bien que olía el desayuno que cargaba en su lonchera con estampas geniales. A la única persona a la que dejaría escuchar sus melodías definitivamente sería a Rei. Cada vez que veía un gatito negro en la calle, la imagen de Rei se instalaba en su cabeza; porque Rei siempre le ha parecido tan adorable y suave como un gatito. El tiempo que pasaba con Rei era más divertido e importante que jugar en el parque. Su último pensamiento antes de irse a dormir también era Rei. ¿Si no era amor, entonces qué? Una palabra tan rara que solo usaban los adultos. Eso le gustaba, lo hacía sentir más grande y si era más grande entonces era mucho más digno de estar con Rei. ¡Además su amiga Teto se lo había confirmado! Y ella sabe muchísimo de esas cosas.

_"Rei-kun, Rei-kun, Rei-kun, Rei-kun, bananas, Rei-kun, Rei-kun, Rei-kun, Rei-kun "_

Una sonrisa boba escapó de sus labios de fresa. Si, definitivamente era amor.

— ¿Qué dibujas? — Una vocecita lo sacó de sus sueños y fantasías. Por un momento pensó que sería Luka-sensei, pero no. Su voz no sonaba bajita, ni grave, ni mucho menos como si estuviera de malas. — ¿Len? Oye, Len! —Las vocecita insistió dando toquecitos poco delicados en su cabeza. De repente reaccionó, definitivamente esa era la inconfundible voz de Rei Kagene. Su cara se volvió un tomate y torpemente escondió su dibujo echándole los brazos encima.

— ¡N-Nada! — Negó rápidamente con la voz más aguda de lo normal. No quería que nadie viera su dibujo, mucho menos él. Rei infló las mejillas de forma tierna pero con un ligero enfado. Detestaba que le ocultaran cosas, sobre todo si era Len o su hermana Rui. Pero sobre todo Len.

Al ver que el rubiecito no cedía, jaló con fuerza del gorro de su suéter naranja hacía atrás, haciendo que dejara de proteger lo que fuese que estaba plasmado en esa hoja. Rei agarró la hoja con ambas manos, pasando por alto los reclamos y chillidos de Len rogándole que se lo devolviera.

Sus ojos dorados se dilataron de la impresión y sus blancas mejillas tomaron un fuerte color carmín.

_"Me va a pegar, seguro que sí. Luego va a dejar de prestarme sus juguetes, también dejará de regalarme bananas y ¡va a querer más a Rin que a mí!"_ Len chillaba por dentro y por fuera. Su carita estaba colorada por los nervios y sus ojos azules tenían unos grandes goterones dispuestos a salir.

Solía quería estar con Rei, juntos e inseparables como siempre lo han sido. Y no quería que un bobo dibujo lo arruinara todo.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un montón de disculpas y escusas torpes hasta que vio la segunda cosa más adorable del mundo –La primera era Rei, claro, y la tercera una banana con moño- y sus ojos se ensancharon tanto que Rin, quien lo miraba con cara de espanto, casi podía jurar que se le saldrían y se irían rodando.

Ahí, sobre su mesita de trabajo, a un lado de las crayolas gastadas y esparcidas por todos lados, se encontraba su dibujo con un pequeño pero a la vez gran detalle: Detrás de los monigotes amorfos se encontraba dibujada una casita igual o más irregular con crayón negro y a un costado, un gran corazón rojo, más grande que el que había hecho Len y más bonito.

Len miró a Rei con una sonrisa boba, las mejillas rojizas y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Rei no lo miraba, no podía; su cara era todo un tomate. Tenía la cabeza casi pegada a la mesa, dibujando cosas sin sentido en su hoja anteriormente en blanco.

Len guardó con sumo cuidado la hoja en su bolsillo, era algo que atesoraría por años. Miró a Rei fijamente por unos segundos, animándose mentalmente a hacer lo que pensaba hacer. Aún cuando no podía saber que pensaba o sentía Rei, algo dentro de sí le aseguraba todo iba por buen camino.

En un movimiento rápido, torpe, pero gentil, besó la mejilla izquierda de Rei sin dejar su sonrisa. La cara del pelinegro quedó hecho un poema con tinta roja. Cuando estuvo a punto de decir o hacer algo, el timbre sonó de de repente y todo el salón se vació velozmente. Sólo Rei quedó ahí, mirando hacia abajo con una leve y tierna sonrisa.

_"Yo haré que ese dibujo se vuelva realidad"_

* * *

-corazón gay- ~

**¡Hey tú, gracias por leer!**

_¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Tus ojos sangraron?_

**¡Pues déjame un review!**


End file.
